Silentium
by wickienchen
Summary: Hier geht es um das Verschweigen von gewissen Dingen. Wollt ihr wissen was? Dann rein ins Vergnügen! Noch etwas: das Rating kommt nicht von ungefähr, also dranhalten!
1. Silentium

**Silentium**

Na fabelhaft. So hatte sie sich ihre Ferien nicht vorgestellt. Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich wollte sie zumindest einen Teil ihrer Ferien mit ihren Eltern genießen. Genießen, das war wohl nicht ganz das passende Wort für ihre jetzige Situation. Hermione saß nämlich zauberstablos, magisch gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen im Wohnzimmer der Grangers. Sie konnte Stimmen hören, aber erkennen – nicht wirklich. Doch halt, die kannte sie, aber woher?

Plötzlich wurde sie unsanft gepackt und aus dem Zimmer gebracht. Wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, waren sie jetzt im Flur. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie wurde zum Eingang des Hauses geführt. Die Haustüre war offen, sie spürte den Luftzug. „Dürfte ich bitte wenigstens Schuhe anziehen?" Sie war nämlich barfuss unterwegs. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Fußgelenk. Hermione verlagerte das Gewicht auf ihren linken Fuß und am rechten wurde ihr ein Schuh übergezogen. Kurz darauf zog ihr der Todesser auch den linken Schuh an, ganz zu Hermiones Verwunderung.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer war kein Laut zu hören. Wahrscheinlich ein gut platzierter _Silentium_. Der Todesser führte sie weiter aus dem Haus hinaus, über die Treppen hinunter, den Weg zum Gartentor entlang. Plötzlich stoppte er und gebot ihr dasselbe zu tun. Er hatte immer noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Nun fühlte sie seine Hand unter ihrem rechte Knie, also hob sie den Fuß an und ließ sich zu einer Stufe geleiten. Den linken Fuß zog sie nun auch auf die Stufe. Die Prozedur wiederholte sich noch einmal, wobei dieses Mal eine Hand ihren Kopf schützend nach unten drückte. Hermione war gerade blind in eine Kutsche eingestiegen. Sie tastete sich jetzt vorwärts, um nach einer Sitzgelegenheit zu suchen. Der Todesser hinter ihr drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Bank, die sie inzwischen ertastet hatte. „Was zum Donnerwetter geht hier vor? Warum veranstaltet ihr so ein Theater?" Anstatt zu antworten legte ihr der Todesser die Hand auf den Mund. Hermione verstand.

Sie sollte also nicht mehr sprechen und vor allem würde er ihr keine Antwort geben. Die Kutsche wartete noch kurze Zeit auf zwei weitere Personen. Als die es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten, setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung.

Keiner sprach etwas, nicht ein Wort. Es herrschte totale Stille. Nur ein Windhauch verriet die Bewegung der Kutsche, welche sich mittlerweile hoch über der Erde bewegte.

o0o

_Flashback _

Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich Hermione mit den Todessern einen verbitterten Kampf geliefert. Sie wollte nicht klein beigeben, obwohl die zu dritt waren. Als sie schließlich den Zauberstab an einen verlor, schlug sie um sich, kratzte und biss. Wie eine Furie brachte sie den Angreifern doch einige Wunden bei. Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich magische Seile um ihre Hände legten und eine Augenbinde ihr Sehfeld deutlich einschränkte. Während Hermine hinausgeführt wurde, platzierte einer der beiden verbliebenen Todesser einen _Silentium_ auf das Zimmer, um zu verhindern, dass die junge Dame und der dritte Todesser mitbekamen, was sich da wirklich gerade abgespielt hatte. Außerdem legte er noch einen weiteren Zauberspruch auf das Zimmer, sodass niemand erkennen konnte, wer sich in diesem Raum befand.

Nun entfernte er seine Maske. Der zweite Todesser tat es ihm gleich.

Zum Vorschein kamen...

tbc

* * *

Schon wieder ein neues Projekt – ich weiß. Ich werde mich aber bemühen die restlichen Projekte schön langsam dem Ende zuzuführen. Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht, der Button unten wartet auf Streicheleinheiten! 

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nix (Jkr will es mir nicht geben schnief, sie borgt es nur her) - die Figuren gehören alle jkr (und Konsorten), der Plot ist meins.

Lg, vic


	2. Mea Culpa

klein aber oho, hoffe ich! hab nämlich aufgrund meines engen zeitplanes beschlossen, lieber kürzer zu schreiben und dafür öfter, als dass ihr ewig auf ein nächstes chap warten müsst – hier also der nächste appetizer. guten appetit! ach ja und danke an meine treuen reviewer, ich weiß dass meine geschichte nicht schlecht war, aber dass sie jeder von euch gleich 22 mal gelesen hat, finde ich wahnsinn! dickes fette grinsen

als dann, lg, vic

* * *

**Mea Culpa!**

_Zum Vorschein kamen..._

zwei Todesser aus dem innersten Kreis, Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy. Severus grüßte die beiden Muggel freundlich. Lucius machte es ihm nach. Es entwickelte sich ein freundliches Gespräch, das jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer war. Die beiden Todesser musste wieder aufbrechen. Mrs. Granger verabschiedete sich mit einer innigen Umarmung von Severus Snape und Mr. Granger nahm ihm das Versprechen ab immer wieder mal Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen.

Kurz darauf verließen die beiden Männer, natürlich wieder in voller Montur das Haus der Grangers und Severus Snape sprach einen Zauber über das Haus.

Warum? Weil er der Grangers zumindest das schuldig war, seine wirkliche Schuld ihnen gegenüber konnte er nicht begleichen, zumindest glaubte er das. Die Grangers waren damals für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen, als er weder ein noch aus wusste.

Oh ja, er hatte viel auf seine Schultern geladen, verdammt viel – im Moment glaubte er, er habe gerade mit Atlas den Platz getauscht, so schwer wog seine Bürde. Und doch in der Kutsche saß sein Hoffnungsschimmer, der Grund warum er das alles auf sich genommen hatte.

Doch hatte es sich gelohnt? Würde das Mädchen zu schätzen wissen, was er für sie getan hatte, oder würde sie ihn verstoßen. Er wusste es nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass sie mehr von dem Wesen ihrer Mutter geerbt haben mochte, von der Frau, die er über alles geliebt hatte und jeden Tag in den Augen des Mädchens sah. Seines Mädchens.

Seit sie Hogwarts betreten hatte, hatte er sich jeden Tag aufs Neue gefragt, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. War es richtig gewesen, sein Ein und Alles einfach so aufzugeben? Diese Frage nagte an ihm. Immer wieder versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Das Mädchen alleine, mitten im Krieg aufziehen, es zu einem gefühlskalten Monster zu machen, wie er selbst eines war? Nein, für seine Tochter wollte er immer schon ein besseres Leben haben, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ihm dabei das Herz brach.

Er seufzte innerlich als er in die Kutsche stieg. Im Gegenüber saß seine, nun fast volljährige Tochter. Jeden Tag wurde sie ihrer Mutter ähnlicher, nicht nur dass sie eine Gryffindor war, sondern vor allem die Augen, die eine solche Güte ausstrahlten und das Lächeln, ihr wundervolles Lächeln erinnerten ihn schmerzlich an die Frau, die er vor beinahe 17 Jahren verloren hatte. Das würde ihm kein zweites Mal passieren, nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Die Kutsche hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Keiner sprach ein Wort, wie abgesprochen. Das Mädchen würde in Malfoy Manor in ein Zimmer gebracht werden und dann würde er mit ihr reden, oder es zumindest versuchen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er, Severus Snape, hatte Angst vor seiner Tochter und vor allem vor ihrer Reaktion. Warum gab es keinen leichteren Weg? Aber egal, was da kam, er musste jetzt durch, es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Wiederum riskierte er einen Blick auf das Mädchen und plötzlich befand er sich wieder...


	3. tempus fugit

hi leute! hab mich bemüht, möglichst schnell weiterzuschreiben. auf besonderen wunsch ist diese pitel auch etwas länger geworden. also dann viel spaß beim lesen und vergesst nicht mir eure meinung zu tippen!

lg, vic

* * *

**Tempus fugit**

_Wiederum riskierte er einen Blick auf das Mädchen und plötzlich befand er sich wieder..._

in seinem siebten Jahr, am Weihnachtsabend, in den Armen seiner Geliebten. Es war die Nacht, die er nie vergessen würde. Die Nacht die sein Leben für immer verändert hatte. Viola war eine Augenweide und der Mond, der das einzige Licht spendete und sich im See reflektierte, ließ sie wie eine Porzellanpuppe wirken. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, und doch so glücklich.

Plötzlich nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und meinte: „Vertrau deinem Instinkt und glaub es ruhig!" „Du, ...wir..." stotterte er. Sie nickte. „Wir bekommen ein Baby!"

Jetzt war er platt. Einerseits freute er sich unbändig, er wurde Vater, er könnte endlich die Maskerade aufgeben und sich so zeigen, wie Viola ihn sehen konnte, er würde sein Kind bedingungslos lieben und ihm die Einsamkeit ersparen, die er selbst als Kind so gehasst hatte... doch was war, wenn die anderen es herausfinden würden, was war mit Lucius, oder noch schlimmer dem Lord?

Würde Viola und sein Kind all dies überleben können? Was würden die Gryffindors dazu sagen, wenn herauskäme, dass sich eine Löwin mit einer Schlange eingelassen hatte? Und vor allem nicht nur mit irgendeiner Schlage, sondern mit ihm, Severus Snape, den zu quälen ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war. Würde sie Viola auch dem Wehrwolf vorsetzten, so wie ihn damals... Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, also tat er das, was er am besten konnte: er stand auf und lief weg.

Viola saß weiterhin auf ihrer magisch gewärmten Decke am Ufer des schwarzen Sees. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. So hatte es nicht laufen sollen. Nein, er sollte sich darauf freuen. Das Baby sollte für ihn ein Lichtblick sein, keine Belastung. Und doch wurde es für ihn augenscheinlich zur Bürde. Sie wurde zu seiner Bürde. Nie hatte sie das werden wollen.

Sie hätte es ihm nicht sagen sollen, noch nicht. Aber wann sonst? In einigen Monaten würden sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen und kurz darauf würde ihr Kind schon das Licht der Welt erblicken. Sie, Viola Alba Winter, würde hochschwanger ihren Abschluss machen. Wer hätte sich das gedacht. Sie, die sich mit Lili Potter, ihrer besten Freundin, die weißeste Weste Hogwarts' teilte.

Lili, mit der hatte sie noch nie über diese Thema gesprochen, noch kein Wort wusste Lili von Severus und deren Beziehung. Nichts davon, dass Severus sie aus den Händen ihres gewalttätigen Muggel-Onkels gerettet hatte. Nichts von dem ersten Mal, als er ihr eine Träne von der Wange wischte. Nichts von der Umarmung, in der er ihr Trost spendete. Nichts von dem ersten Mal als sich ihre Lippen zärtlich berührten und auch nichts von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht im Raum der Wünsche.

Violas Herz gab ihr einen Stich, als sie an diese Nacht dachte. Genau in dieser Nacht war das Wesen in ihr gezeugt worden. Damals hatte sie die Liebe in Severus gesehen. Damals, als er so vorsichtig in sie drang und wartete, bis sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Damals, als sie glaubte vor Lust verglühen zu müssen. Damals, als er ihr nach dem Akt völlig außer Atem drei Wörter zugeflüstert hatte: „Ich liebe dich!" Diese Zeit schien so lange her. Wo war ihr zärtlicher Severus geblieben, ihr Beschützer, der den sie abgöttisch liebte?

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie laut schluchzen ließ. Viola drehte sich nicht um. Sie musste nicht zurückblicken, um zu wissen, wer sich da hinter sie gekniet hatte. Seinen Geruch hätte sie überall wiedererkannt. Er war zurückgekommen.

Severus zog Viola in eine Umarmung. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, „Ich liebe dich." Langsam wanderten seine Hände von ihren und legten sich beschützend über ihren Bauch. „Ich werde Vater!" Viola merkte, wie nahe ihm das ging. Sie hatte Severus nie zuvor weinen gesehen. Und jetzt, jetzt heulte er.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zuerst davongelaufen bin. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Und... ich mache mir Sorgen. Schreckliche Sorgen um dich und unser Kind. Wie gerne würde ich sagen, dass wir nach unserm Abschluss das Kind gemeinsam großziehen. Aber... es gibt so vieles, das gegen uns spricht. Unsere Familien – meine Familie, unsere Freunde, die unterschiedlichen Häuser, der Krieg und..." Severus krempelte seinen Ärmel hinauf und das dunkle Mal wurde sichtbar. Er deutete darauf. „...das hier!"

Viola legte ihre Hände auf die seinen. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. So bald wird man mir nichts ankennen, dank der Schulroben. Lass uns einen Schritt nach dem anderen setzten, okay?" Severus antwortete mit einem abwesenden „Mmmh".

„Warst du schon bei Pomfrey?"

„Natürlich. Als ich gemerkt hatte, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt."

„Und sie weiß von der Schwangerschaft?"

„Dummerchen, sie hat sie ja bestätigt, vorher hatte ich nur den Verdacht."

„Und warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Hab ich doch jetzt. Severus, ich war erst heute Vormittag bei ihr."

„Ach so."

Stille.

„Severus?"

„Ja, was ist?"

„Pomfrey hat gesagt, wir müssten es dem Direktor melden."

Snape erstarrte.

„Was genau bedeutet das?"

„Es heißt, dass wir beide morgen Vormittag bei Dumbledore antanzen müssen und dort eine Beichte ablegen dürfen, sonst macht es Poppy. Spätestens Mittags erfährt er es von ihr."

„Nicht gut."

„Na das kannst du laut sagen. Aber vielleicht findet Dumbledore einen Weg."

„Vielleicht", murmelte Severus.

In seinen Gedanken war er gerade an einem ganz anderen Ort. Er malte sich die Zukunft aus, wie sie wohl sein könnte. Die Hochzeit mit Viola oder wie er mit den Kindern im Schnee herumtobte oder wie er mit Viola gemeinsam den Weihnachtsbaum aufputzte und die strahlenden Kinderaugen, die dazugehören. Er dachte an all die Liebe, die er selbst nie gehabt hatte und nun durch Viola doch gefunden hatte.

„Erde an Severus!" Viola kicherte. „Wo warst du gerade?"

„Ach, ähm,..."

„Spuck es schon aus!" Viola kicherte immer noch.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er fand es nicht lustig und eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, das zu erzählen, was er gerade vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen hatte. „Ich hab mir gerade vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn..."

„Was wenn? Wenn wir das Baby zusammen großziehen würden?"

Viola spürte die Vibrationen seines „Mmmh" und Severus' Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rosèton an. Ruckartig drehte sich Viola um und fixierte Serverus. „Und wie war es für dich? Hat es sich gut angefühlt?" „Himmlisch!" Auf diese Antwort konnte Viola nur eines tun, ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen.

Oh Gott, diese Küsse vermisste er so sehr. Er vermisste alles an dieser Frau und das obwohl sie schon fast 17 Jahre tot war. Nein, sie lebte in ihm und in ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er seine Tochter hatte. Doch diese wusste noch nichts von ihren Eltern. Rein gar nichts. Das würde er heute ändern. Um genau zu sein, in wenigen Minuten. Und das würde zur schlimmsten Zeit seines Lebens werden, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Unerwartet heftig war der Ruck, als die Kutsche anhielt. Severus und Lucius stiegen zuerst aus, dann wurde Hermiones von dem dritten Todesser herausgeholfen. Dieser führte sie auch in das Gästezimmer, das für sie vorbereitet worden war. Da Hermione noch immer nichts sah, half er ihr sich auf eine Couch zu setzen.

Nachdem er diese Aufgabe erledigt hatte, begab er sich hinunter in den Salon, in dem die beiden anderen schon auf ihn warteten. Lucius klopfte Severus gerade auf die Schulter und meinte: „Sie wird dich schon nicht fressen!" „Na, hast du eine Ahnung, sie ist in diesem Belang offensichtlich nicht nach ihrer Mutter gekommen." Der junge Todesser räusperte sich, als er schließlich doch das Zimmer betrat. „Dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser" meinte Severus und machte sich mit zitternden Händen auf den Weg zum Gästezimmer.

* * *

gespannt wie es weitergeht? dann schreibt es mir! 


	4. fortuna rota

Hi alle miteinander! Danke für die lieben Kommis, hab mich gefreut. Für die Lateinunkundigen grins die Kapitelüberschriften: Silentium Stille (Ein Buchtitel des Autors Wolf Haas, wurde jetzt auch verfilmt); mea culpa meine Schuld (aus dem lat. Schuldbekenntnis der röm.kat. Kirche); tempus fugit die Zeit flieht (ein lat. Sprichwort) und für das heutige Kapitel: fortuna rota das Schicksalsrad (aus „Carmina Burana" von Carl Orff) – irgendetwas steht immer dahinter...

Doch nun genug gelabert: auf zur Story

* * *

**fortuna rota**

Hermione saß noch immer auf der Couch. Immer noch gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen. Ihr subjektives Zeitempfinden sagte ihr, dass sie bereits eine Ewigkeit hier saß. In Wirklichkeit waren es kaum fünf Minuten, die sie alleine verbrachte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Severus die Türe. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber, auf einen Sessel. Dann bereitete er sich auf einen Wirbelsturm vor und murmelte schließlich mit zitternden Händen einen Zauberspruch um die magischen Fesseln und die Augenbinde zu lösen.

Hermione blinzelte erst einmal, um ihre Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen, dann rieb sie sich ihre Handgelenke, die ihr von den Fesseln doch etwas weh taten. Währenddessen funkelte sie ihr demaskiertes Gegenüber böse an. „Wie können Sie es wagen mich zu entführen, verdammter Todesser? Was bilden Sie sich überhaupt ein! Dumbledore hat ihnen vertraut und sie..." sie zeterte noch eine Weile vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Snape noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Sie verstummte. „Seltsam", dachte sie, „der ist doch sonst nicht so. Warum ist er demaskiert und wieso bin ich nicht in einem Kerker oder so?"

Nun nutzte Severus die Gelegenheit, um sich endlich rechtfertigen zu können. Er schaute auf seine gefalteten Hände, als er begann.

„Miss Granger, Hermione. Ich weiß, es ist alles seltsam und für mich ist es auch nicht einfach, deshalb bitte ich, dass du einfach zuhörst."

Hermione war viel zu erstaunt über Snapes sanften Ton, als dass sie etwas antworten konnte, also nickte sie nur und wartete ab.

„Ich nehme an, es verwundert dich, warum du nicht in einem Gefängnis bist, oder?"

Wiederum nickte die Gryffindor nur.

„Und auch, dass dir niemand etwas zu leide getan hat, obwohl wir Todesser sind?"

Nicken. „Kommen Sie zum Punkt Professor!" Der Löwe in ihr konnte es nicht lassen.

„Ich ...Du... Du bist meine Tochter."

„Was? Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Ich lache auch nicht!" Nein, Severus hatte zwar mit einer negativen Reaktion seitens seiner Tochter gerechnet, aber trotzdem war ihm zum Heulen zu Mute.

„Also ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Ja Hermione, das ist mein voller Ernst. Denkst du, dass du sonst so unbeschadet aus einem Kampf mit drei Todessern herausgekommen wärst?"

Hermione schaute betreten zu Boden. Sie hatte geahnt, dass die Todesser mit ihr noch etwas vorhatten, hatte aber geglaubt, dass sie als Geisel benutzt werden würde. Doch so etwas war die Höhe. Snape erzählte ihr irgendwelche Märchen um sie einzulullen und ihm zu vertrauen. Nein, ohne Hermione Jane Granger. Sie würde standhaft bleiben und ihm nichts glauben.

Snape hatte sich gedacht, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würde, deshalb hatte er vorgesorgt.

„Deinen Pflegeeltern geht es gut. Du kannst jederzeit mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen. Ich habe ihren Kamin am Netzwerk angeschlossen lassen, er kann jedoch nur noch von dir betreten werden. Momentan wäre es aber zu gefährlich, deshalb kannst du mit ihnen via Spiegel kommunizieren." Mit diesen Worten drückte er Hermione einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel in die Hand und ging zum Fenster.

Hermione betrachtete den Spiegel in ihrer Hand. Kurz entschlossen öffnete sie ihn und sah das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. „Hallo mein Engel! Wie geht es dir?" „Das kommt auf die Sichtweise an." „Hat dich dein Vater gut nach Hause gebracht?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Mutter." „Junge Dame, stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist! Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht haben, dass du ein Pflegekind bist. Nie. Und du wusstest auch, dass dein leiblicher Vater irgendwann kommen würde, um dich nach Hause zu holen. Ich dachte zwar, dass dies früher geschehen würde, aber es war zu deiner Sicherheit. Ich kenne deinen leiblichen Vater schon fast 17 Jahre und er hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Severus hat schon kurz nach deiner Geburt dafür gesorgt, dass es dir gut geht, auch wenn es ihm das Herz gebrochen hat. Du solltest eine halbwegs ruhige Kindheit erleben und seiner Meinung nach war das nur dann möglich, wenn du fern von allen Konflikten der Zauberwelt bei uns Muggeln aufwächst." Nun sah Hermione auch das Gesicht ihres Vaters im Spiegel. „Kind hör' ihn doch wenigstens an. Gib ihm eine Chance. Jeder Mensch hat eine Chance verdient, egal was er getan hat. Ich hab dich lieb Kleines." „Pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz." Damit beendete Hermiones Mutter das Gespräch, ohne dass sie die Gryffindor noch antworten ließ.

Es war richtig, ihre Eltern hatten ihr von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sie eines Tages von ihnen weg musste. Sie war nicht adoptiert, sie war nur Pflegekind auf unbestimmte Zeit. Auch von der magischen Welt hatten sie ihr sehr bald erzählt, da sich die außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten des jungen Mädchens schwer verstecken ließen. Ihr ausgeprägter Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte sie mehrmals in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Doch konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass sie die Tochter von Severus Snape war? Die Möglichkeit bestünde wohl. Nun gut, sie würde ihn einmal ausreden lassen und dann entscheiden, ob er glaubwürdig war, oder nicht. Nein, sie würde auf Veritas-Serum bestehen, bei einem Zauberer konnte man schließlich ja nie wissen...

* * *

ich weiß, kurzes chap, das nächste wird länger und ist schon fast fertig, kommt also bald...

grüße, vic


	5. in vino veritas est

Wie versprochen ein neues Kapitel! Und extra lange noch dazu. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ach ja, noch etwas: es kann sein, dass die Figuren etwas OOC sind, ich verleihe ihnen immer Wesenszüge, die ich in ihnen vermute (wie jeder Autor), vielleicht gefällt es – vielleicht auch nicht...

Der heutige Titel ‚in vino veritas (est)' ist ein lat. Sprichwort und bedeutet: im Wein liegt die Wahrheit. In diesem Chap liegt sie wohl eher im Serum oder im Auge des Betrachters...

* * *

**in vino _veritas_ (est)**

Die Idee mit dem Veritas-Serum gefiel Severus. Seine Tochter war verdammt clever. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass wirklich kein Zweifel an dem Gesagten aufkommen konnte. Nicht, dass er Zweifel aufkommen lassen wollte, es gab jedoch gewisse Dinge, die er seiner Tochter nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden wollte, doch im Endeffekt war es egal, sie würde manches so oder so erfahren, sie sollte es besser von ihm hören.

Er willigte also ein und war sehr erstaunt, als die junge Dame plötzlich eine Phiole aus ihrem Dekolleté herauszog und diese dann vergrößerte.

Sie grinste und sagte dann: „Sie haben doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich ihnen einen ihrer eigenen Zaubertränke benutzen lassen würde. Wer weiß, ob das überhaupt Veritas-Serum gewesen wäre?"

„Hey, wie kommst du an diesen Trank?" fragte Severus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Hermione lächelte unschuldig. „Ich weiß jetzt wenigstens woher ich meine Neugierde geerbt haben könnte!"

Der Tränkemeister nickte missbilligend. _(AN: Jetzt ist es so weit, ich denke nur noch englisch – bei dem Wort missbilligend musste ich im Wörterbuch nachschlagen, weil mir nur der englische Begriff eingefallen ist! Meine ehemaligen Lehrer würden sich freuen...)_

„Und du denkst, dass ich dieses Serum einfach so schlucke? Du könntest es ja auch vergiftet haben!"

‚Diesen Punkt hat er', dachte Hermione. „Also gut, Professor. Geben Sie mir das Serum, ich werde einen Schluck davon nehmen, ich hoffe dann sind sie davon überzeugt."

Sie nahm den Zaubertrank an sich, setze das Fläschchen an die Lippen und verminderte den Inhalt um einen großen Schluck. Danach reichte sie das Gebräu dem Professor, welcher das Fläschchen in einem Zug leerte. Nun saßen sie einige Momente schweigend in dem Zimmer, um sicherzustellen, dass der Zaubertrank wirken würde. Mit einem Räuspern holte Snape seine (vermeintliche) Tochter (die davon noch nicht vollends überzeugt war) wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Was willst du von mir wissen?"

„Hmm, ich würde gerne wissen, wie Sie meine Mutter kennengelernt haben."

„Natürlich, die schwierigste Frage zuerst. Also gut. Ich weiß nicht ob dir die Antwort gefallen wird, aber das Serum zwingt mich dazu. Kennengelernt habe ich sie in Hogwarts. Deine Mutter war die beste Freundin von Lili Evans. Dieser Name sagt dir etwas, nehme ich mal an, oder?"

Nicken.

„Sie ist mir gleich an unserem ersten Tag in Hogwarts aufgefallen. Viola wirkte wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Alabaster, ihre Augen blau wie tiefes Wasser und ihre Haare waren schwarz wie Ebenholz. Sie war für mich das personifizierte Schneewittchen, so wunderschön und so unerreichbar. Dadurch, dass sie eine muggelstämmige Hexe war und nach Gryffindor kam, bauten wir einen gewissen Hass gegeneinander auf. Und dass sie ständig mit Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettingrew und Evans herumhing und herumalberte, machte die Sache natürlich auch nicht wirklich besser.  
Ich nehme an, dass Potter jr. dich ein wenig über die Aktivitäten seines Vaters und seines Paten aufgeklärt hat.  
Naja, im Sommer zwischen meinem fünften und sechsten Jahr wurde ich von meiner Mutter aus mir nicht bekannten Gründen zu ihrer Schwägerin verfrachtet und dort traf ich auf Viola, die ebenfalls dort einquartiert worden war. Anscheinend war die Schwägerin meiner Mutter auch die Jugendfreundin von Violas Mutter. Warum Viola dort war wusste sie ebenso wenig. Wir haben uns mit der Zeit gezwungenermaßen näher kennengelernt und konnten dann doch die Kluft überwinden, die unsere Häuser zwischen uns geschlagen hatten.  
Auch im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts schafften wir es ziemlich zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen. Viola brachte sogar Lili dazu, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Eigentlich habe ich diese Zeit sehr genossen, die ich mit den Gryffindor- Prinzessinnen verbracht habe.  
Leider war ich damals auch schon sehr gut mit Lucius befreundet, der wiederum durch seinen Vater schon in den Fängen des schwarzen Lordes war. Lucius war mein einziger wirklicher Freund, er war zwar ein Jahr älter als ich, aber das hinderte unsere Freundschaft nie. Wir waren immer gleichwertig, obwohl ich nur ein Halbblut bin.  
Irgendwie reizte mich auch die dunkle Seite, ich hatte sie schon immer in mir, ich kann sie nicht leugnen, also trat ich mit meinem 17. Geburtstag in die Reihen des Lordes ein und nahm das dunkle Mal an.

Als ich Viola das nächste Mal sah, war es Anfang August. Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich gerade von einer Spionagemission zurückkam, als ich in der Nähe ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Ich machte mich auf und suchte das Geräusch.Versteckt zwischen den Büschen fand ich dann Viola. Sie war in einem fürchterlichen Zustand. Überall hatte sie blutige Striemen, ein Auge war blau verfärbt, ihre Lippe blutete und ihr Kiefer sah auch lädiert aus. Ich brachte sie zu mir nach Hause und plünderte die Heiltrankvorräte meiner Mutter.  
Viola hatte außer den sichtbaren Wunden auch noch zwei angeknackste Rippen und verdammt viele blaue Flecken. Durch die Tränke konnte ich ihr die Schmerzen nehmen und sie schlief dann in meinen Armen ein. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich hielt sie die ganze Nacht in meinen Armen und fühlte mich so gut wie noch nie.  
Am nächsten Morgen schämte sie sich furchtbar und meinte, sie könne das alles nicht wieder gut machen und dass sie mir etwas schulde. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie sich darüber keine Gedanken machen brauche, denn ich hätte ihr gerne geholfen.  
Dann fragte ich sie, was geschehen war. Sie brach in Tränen aus. Ich konnte kein Wort aus ihr herausbringen, also fragte ich sie, ob ich mir ihre Erinnerungen ansehen dürfte. Ich war damals schon ein guter Legillmentiker (schreibt man das so?), also drang ich in ihren Kopf ein und blickte mich um. Sie zeigte mir die Ereignisse vom letzten Abend. Ihre Eltern waren verreist, deshalb musste sie zu ihrem Onkel. Der Mann wirkte irgendwie unheimlich auf mich.  
Er war nur ein Muggel, aber trotzdem... Jedenfalls wollte er etwas Gesellschaft von Viola. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine – sie sollte mit ihm das Bett teilen mit allem, was das so dazugehört. Du kannst dir ja denken, was sie dazu gesagt hat. Doch leider war sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht volljährig und konnte dem Schläger weder magisch noch körperlich Paroli bieten.  
Ihr Onkel hat sie ziemlich verprügelt, doch schließlich gelang es ihr durch einen glücklichen Zufall, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Sie lief ziemlich lange in der Gegend umher, bis sie sich dann erschöpft in dem Busch niederließ, in dem ich sie gefunden hatte.  
Ehrlich gesagt war ich entsetzt darüber, was der Mann ihr angetan hatte. Gott- sei- Dank hatte er sie nicht vergewaltigt, ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst gemacht hätte. Nie im Leben hätte ich Viola zu diesem Kerl zurückgehen lassen, deshalb erklärte ich meiner Mutter den Sachverhalt und diese stimmte zu, dass Viola zumindest eine Zeit bei uns bleiben konnte.  
Die körperlichen Wunden heilten schnell, doch deine Mutter lebte ständig in der Angst, dass er sie finden würde. Sie konnte nicht wirklich schlafen, schrie immer wieder auf. Die erste Nacht ging ich dann zu ihr und nahm sie wieder in meine Arme, woraufhin wir beide ruhig schlafen konnten. Am nächsten Abend klopfte sie zaghaft an meine Zimmertüre, und bat mich bei mir übernachten zu können. Ich konnte nicht ablehnen und diese wunderschöne Frau wieder fortschicken. Ich hatte mich wirklich in sie verliebt. Zufrieden?"

„Ja, könnte man so sagen. Eine Frage habe ich noch: wie habt ihr das in Hogwarts angestellt? Ihr wart doch in verschiedenen Häusern?"

„Das war einfach. Dumbledore hatte wiedermal eine seiner genialen Ideen und verfrachtete immer zwei Vertrauensschüler der siebten Klasse zusammen in ein Zimmer – natürlich hatten wir extra Schlafzimmer, die durch einen Gemeinschaftsraum verbunden waren – um die Hausstreitereinen zu vermindern. Viola und ich kamen zusammen in ein Zimmer und dadurch dass wir in den Weihnachtsferien heimlich heirateten, bekamen wir dann ein gemeinsames Zimmer. Dumbledore hat das alles organisiert, weil du schon unterwegs warst." Hermione grinste: „Ich bin also ein acht- Monate- Baby!" „Das ist wohl richtig."

„Wie ist meine Mutter gestorben?"

„Dumbledore verpflichtete mich als Spion beim Orden, das war die Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe. Deine Mutter machte sich immer irrsinnige Sorgen, dass ich auffliegen könnte und ihr beide mit mir. Doch das war nicht ihr Tod. Kurz nach deiner Geburt half sie im Orden mit, so wie die Potters, und wurde auf einer eigentlich harmlosen Mission von einer Sphinx angegriffen. Viola konnte dem Wesen entfliehen, doch das Gift dieses Tieres zirkulierte bereits in ihrem Körper Als ich sie schließlich fand, war es schon zu spät. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr retten."

Severus hat seinen Kopf gesenkt und Hermione entdeckt in seinem Augenwinkel eine Träne.

„Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf."

Doch das brauchte auch niemand zu tun, Severus machte es selber.

„Auf deine nächste Frage kann ich auch antworten, ohne dass du sie stellst", fuhr Severus nach kurzer Zeit fort. „Ich wollte nicht noch einen Menschen verlieren, doch wie hätte ich dich alleine großziehen sollen? Ich war als Lehrer nach Hogwarts bestellt worden, Todesser und Ordensmitglied. Immer war ich unterwegs und hatte Missionen zu erfüllen.Es war immer gefährlich. Und wie gesagt, ich wollte nicht noch jemanden verlieren, den ich so sehr liebte. Deshalb habe ich dich den Grangers übergeben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer mir das gefallen ist. Du bist das Einzige, das mir von deiner Mutter noch geblieben ist."

„Eine Frage habe ich noch: warum weiß niemand von mir oder von meiner Mutter?"

„Es hat nur wenige gegeben, die eingeweiht waren. Der Großteil von ihnen ist bereits tot und der Rest stand bis vor kurzem unter dem Fideliuszauber, der sich durch den Tod des Geheimnisverwahrers in Luft aufgelöst hat. Ich weiß, im Normalfall hält der Fideliuszauber auch über den Tod hinaus, dieser war aber wegen des Krieges modifiziert worden, damit er jederzeit erneuert werden konnte."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Mit dir sprechen, dir deinen Geburtsnamen und dein wirkliches Aussehen zurückgeben."

Severus holte ein Fläschchen mit lilafarbenem Zaubertrank aus seiner Umhangtasche und überreichte sie seiner Tochter. Diese blickte noch etwas unschlüssig auf die Flüssigkeit.

„Ich habe damals einen ziemlich starken Veränderungszauber benutzt, damit du ihn auf keinen Fall versehentlich lösen kannst. Er lässt sich nämlich nur durch einen Spruch in Verbindung mit einem speziellen Zaubertrank lösen."

Hermione betrachtete das Fläschchen nochmals kritisch, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, das alles, was ihr Vater bisher erzählt hatte stimmig war, er fast ohne Bedenken den Wahrheitstrank getrunken hatte und sie ihm daher, zumindest bis auf Weiteres, vertrauen würde. Sie entkorkte das Fläschchen und setzte es an ihre Lippen. Kaum hatte sie den letzten Tropfen des Trankes geschluckt, fühlte sie ein Kribbeln in ihrem Magen. In diesem Augenblick berührte der Zauberstab des Tränkemeisters ihren Hinterkopf und das Kribbeln verbreitete sich auf ihren ganzen Körper.

Severus betrachtete sie mit großen Augen, in denen es verdächtig glitzerte. ‚Sie sieht Viola so ähnlich, dass es fast weh tut!'

Hermiones dunkler Teint war einem elfenbeinfärbigen gewichen, ihre Nase wirkte noch ein klein wenig zierlicher; das Gesicht des Mädchens sah überhaupt zerbrechlicher aus. Aus den braunen, buschigen Locken waren schwarze, in leichten Wellen fallende, lange Haare geworden. Einzige ihre blauen Augen hatte Hermione behalten. Severus deutete zu einem Spiegel.

Hermione ging langsam auf den Spiegel zu und betrachtete sich selbst. Es war sehr seltsam sich so zu sehen. Irgendwie ein Schock, doch andererseits fand sie sich doch hübsch. Sie stellte auch fest, dass sie noch ein klein wenig gewachsen war, ihre Hüfte war ein bisschen schmaler. Hermione stellte mit Bedauern fest, dass ihre Brüste nicht gewachsen waren, doch alles in allem fand sie ihr neues Aussehen schön.

Severus räusperte sich. Hermione bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er hinter ihr stand. „Denkst du, dass du mir eine Chance geben könntest?" Die junge Frau nickte. „Aber gehen wir es langsam an, ja?"

„Ich fürchte für langsam ist keine Zeit", murmelte Severus.

* * *

hat es gefallen? wollt ihr mehr? schreibt es mir! 


	6. o tempora, o mores

**O tempora, o mores **(Oh Zeiten, oh Sitten; Cicero)

„_Ich fürchte für langsam ist keine Zeit", murmelte Severus._

„Was genau meinst du damit?" wollte Hermione wissen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das ersparen, aber leider ist mir dies nicht möglich. Um dein Verständnis zu erlangen, muss ich leider etwas weiter ausholen."

„Gut, dann rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, sondern fang endlich an!" kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen die ungeduldige Antwort.

„Wie du bereits weißt, bin ich ein guter Freund von Lucius Malfoy."

Mit einem Nicken bedeutete Hermione ihm weiterzumachen.

„Und du hast natürlich auch Kenntnis darüber, dass sowohl er als auch sein Sohn beim Lord in Ungnade gefallen sind, ich aber jetzt zur rechten Hand dessen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, geworden bin."

„Ich habe es vermutet", kam die trockene Antwort von Hermione.

„Lucius hat mir während meiner Schulzeit das Leben gerettet, mir einen Studienplatz verschafft und mich in die Reihen des Lordes gebracht ohne jemals eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Er hätte es auch nie getan und doch habe ich ihm zur Flucht aus Askaban verholfen und ich wäre froh, bei ihm einen Teil meiner Lebensschuld begleichen zu können."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Einen Moment noch, bitte. Was du jedoch nicht wissen kannst, ist, dass ich Narzissa geschworen habe, dass meinem Patenkind nichts passiert. Ebenso wenig möchte ich, dass meine Tochter zu schaden kommt.

Recht viele Möglichkeiten bleiben den beiden Malfoys nicht, sich beim Lord zu rehabilitieren. Sie könnten Potter auf dem Silbertablett servieren, McGonagll oder irgend ein anderes hohes Ordensmitglied um die Ecke bringen oder das goldene Trio entzweien, indem sie dich auf die dunkle Seite holen. Die Möglichkeit mit Potter ist zwar sehr verlockend, würde aber nicht ausführbar sein, da er ständig in Begleitung irgendwelcher Auroren ist. Außerdem wer würde sonst den dunklen Lord zerstören können. Jemanden aus dem Orden zu töten käme für Lucius in Frage, nicht jedoch für Draco. Draco kann nicht töten, er ist nicht kaltblütig genug. Bleibt also noch die dritte Möglichkeit."

„Das bedeutet du willst mich opfern, um deinem Patensohn und seinem Vater den Arsch zu retten?"

„Naja, nicht so ganz. Du bist in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und kennst einige ungeschriebene Gesetze der Zauberwelt nicht: Draco muss bis spätestens zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag verlobt sein und hat dann genau ein Jahr zeit, diese Frau auch zu ehelichen, ansonsten verliert er jeglichen Status und somit alle Rechte, die einer alten Zauberfamilie, wie den Malfoys gebühren. Mit deiner Volljährigkeit verschwinden sämtliche Zauber, die dich und deine Identität schützen. Das bedeutet, du wirst zu einem wunderbaren Ziel. Die Seite des Lichts wird dich in den Dreck ziehen, weil du die Tochter eines Todessers bist, die dunkle Seite wird dir wegen Potter nachstellen und du wirst keine ruhige Minute mehr haben. Entscheidest du dich gegen den Lord bist du des Todes, entscheidest du dich für ihn, wirst du von den Hellen verstoßen. Es bleibt noch eine Möglichkeit, wähle wie ich es getan habe. Spioniere und du wirst dort und da willkommen sein.

Was Draco betrifft stehen zwei Kandidatinnen zur Auswahl, wobei der Junge über beide nicht sehr erfreut sein wird. Durch den Fall der Malfoys hat sich die Liste bedeutend verkürzt. Es bleibt ihm kaum eine Wahl übrig, entweder er heiratet Pansy oder er nimmt dich. Wobei Lucius bestrebt ist, dass Draco nicht bei den Parkinsons einheiratet."

„Warum? Die Parkinsons sind reinblütig, ich nicht!"

„Ein kleines Detail am Rande: Mr. Parkinson hat Lucius' Schwester auf dem Gewissen. Lucius hat ihm das nie wirklich verziehen, er kann manchmal sehr nachtragend sein. Das bedeutet, im Prinzip hat Draco nicht wirklich eine große Wahl, entweder er nimmt dich, falls du ihn willst, oder er verliert jeglichen Einfluss in der magischen Welt."

„Was willst du mit ‚falls du ihn willst' sagen? Bedeutet es, dass ich doch eine Wahl habe?"

„Natürlich hast du eine Wahl. Die Verbindung mit Draco wäre nur die sicherste Möglichkeit. Es wäre die Möglichkeit euch beide halbwegs sicher durch diesen Krieg zu manövrieren. Du kannst natürlich auch ablehnen. Ich zwinge dich zu gar nichts. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung. Eines möchte ich jedoch vorausschicken: Draco wusste nie, wer du wirklich bist, er hat in dir immer eine Konkurrentin gesehen und Lucius hat das mit der ‚Reinbluterziehung' natürlich nicht wirklich besser gemacht.

Lucius kennt deine Mutter und hat das auch akzeptiert, dass ich zu ihr stand, als sie schwanger war. Doch bei Draco musste er sich seinem Status und vor allem seinem Vater beugen und ihn zu einem Reinblut machen. Ich denke nicht, dass es leicht war, weder für Lucius noch für Draco.

Draco hat nie wirklich erfahren was Liebe ist. Lucius durfte nicht und Narzissa hatte weder Lust noch Zeit sich wirklich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Nachdem Draco zur Welt kam hat man ihn sofort zu einer Amme gebracht, damit Narzissa so bald als möglich wieder ihren Pflichten an der Seite ihres Mannes wahrnehmen konnte – nicht dass sie das wirklich gewollt hätte. Sie hatte nie die Möglichkeit zu Draco eine Beziehung aufzubauen und irgendwann fehlte auch die Veranlassung zu ihm eine Bindung herzustellen, weil er ihr längst entwachsen war. Sie umsorgte ihn zwar mit allen materiellen Gütern, aber bedingungslos lieben konnte Narzissa Draco nicht. Natürlich rechtfertigt das nicht, wie er dich behandelt hat. Ich weiß, es ist dir oft schlecht gegangen und du hast sehr viel einstecken müssen. Mir hat es jedes Mal einen Stich versetzt, wenn ich wieder nicht eingreifen konnte, um Draco etwas zurückzupfeifen. Doch ich hätte dich preisgeben müssen und das wollte ich nicht. Nicht, wie die Dinge standen.

Im Übrigen, Lucius erklärt Draco gerade dessen Möglichkeiten und ich nehme an, dass Draco sich demnächst bei dir mit einer Entschuldigung meldet."

Snape musste lächeln. Draco würde vor seiner Tochter bildlich gesprochen auf Knien rutschen müssen, um ihre Vergebung zu erlangen. Sie hatte ein weiches Herz und würde ihm verzeihen, aber nicht ohne weiteres.

„Tja, Vater. Ich nehme an, du willst von mir eine Entscheidung hören. Wenn sich Malfoy ordentlich entschuldigt, werde ich es in Betracht ziehen ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Außerdem denke ich, dass dein Weg kein schlechter ist. Nur eine Frage noch: weiß Malfoy, auf welcher Seite du stehst?"

„Weißt du es?"

„Nein, ich hoffe nur, dass es die ist, die meiner Auffassung entspricht."

Severus stand auf, ging auf seine Tochter zu und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Mein kleines Mädchen, es gibt Dinge, die kannst nur du entscheiden. Ich musste mich vor langer Zeit entscheiden um ein kleines schreiendes Bündel zu schützen. Stünde ich heute vor derselben Entscheidung, würde ich es wieder tun. Ich hoffe du kannst mir folgen!"

Severus legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte dann laut: „Es liegt in deiner Hand, Hermione. Niemand kann es dir abnehmen. Denk darüber nach, aber überlege gut, diese Entscheidung wird dein Leben nachhaltig beeinflussen und entscheide dich schnell, Draco hat nur noch zwei Wochen zeit." Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus das Zimmer und ließ Hermione mit ihren Gedanken alleine.

o0o

Im Salon hatte Lucius inzwischen schon zwei Gläser mit reichlich Feuerwhiskey gefüllt. Draco würde den Drink wohl brauchen, bei den Neuigkeiten, die er jetzt erfahren würde.

„Vater" begann Draco. „Sohn, setzt dich und trink" unterbrach ihn Lucius harsch. Draco tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. „Du wirst jetzt schön zuhören, was ich dir zu sagen habe. Du kennst die Regeln in diesem Haus." Lucius war unverkennbar der Sohn seines Vaters – immer und überall auf Disziplin bedacht. Und doch war er anders. Ja er hatte seinen Sohn mit derselben Strenge erzogen, wie sein Vater es einst bei ihm gemacht hatte, doch jedes Mal, wenn er Draco mit einem Cruciatus belegen musste, um ihn wieder in die Schranken zu weisen, spürte er selbst die Schmerzen, die er seinem Sohn zufügte. Doch wie hätte er es anders machen sollen. Erst als Abraxas Malfoy endlich starb konnte Lucius freier leben. Natürlich wirkte sich dies auch auf den Umgang mit Draco aus. Lucius schüttelte die Gedanken an früher ab und wendete sich seinem Sohn zu, der ihn fragend ansah.

„Gut mein Sohn, du weißt, dass bis zu deinem Geburtstag deine Verlobung bekannt gegeben werden muss, diese Regel kennst du."

„Ja, Vater", antwortete Draco gehorsam.

„Ich habe gemeinsam mit deiner Mutter die möglichen Kandidatinnen ausgewählt und eingeschränkt. Du hast die Wahl zwischen zwei Mädchen, einem Reinblut und einem Halbblut. Doch entscheide dich nicht voreilig, du bist den Rest deines Lebens unwiderruflich an sie gebunden. Nachdem dies geklärt ist, zur Auswahl stehen Ms. Parkinson und Ms. Snape."

„Ms. Snape, Vater?"

„Ja Sohn, du hast dich nicht verhört. Ich nehme an, dass du sie bereits kennst."

„Ihr meint doch nicht etwa..."

„Doch mein Sohn, ich meine das Mädchen, das sich gerade in unserem Gästezimmer befindet."

Draco stöhnte auf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte die Wahl zwischen den beiden größten Nervensägen, die es auf dieser Welt überhaupt gab. Und eine davon war die Tochter von Severus Snape. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass sein Pate Vater war, ließ ihn schon erschaudern. Doch warum war das Mädchen dann bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen? Was wurde ihm verschwiegen? Man behandelte ihn doch tatsächlich wie ein kleines Kind. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Augenscheinlich nahm ihn niemand auch nur annähernd für voll. Einfach entsetzlich. Nicht auszuhalten. Und doch er war lange genug durch die Schule seines Vaters gegangen, um zu wissen, dass es Dinge gab, denen man(n) sich beugen musste. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu wehren.

„Also Vater, ich nehme an, dass Ihr Euch bereits Gedanken über meine Zukünftige Braut gemacht habt."

„Da liegst du nicht ganz falsch, mein Sohn", antwortete Lucius Malfoy mit eiskalter Stimme. „Durch unsere, um es milde auszudrücken, ungünstige Stellung beim Lord sind dir einige, wie soll ich es sagen, Optionen abhanden gekommen. Es bleiben, wie schon gesagt zwei Mädchen übrig. Dass die Parkinsons immer noch interessiert sind, kann ich mir nur aus Geldgier erklären; deine Mutter meint gehört zu haben sie befänden sich in einer brekären Finanzsituation. Ich könnte es mir vorstellen. Die Snapes hingegen haben mit keinerlei finanziellen Problemen zu kämpfen. Severus ist dein Pate und mein ältester Freund. Er hat eine gute Stellung beim Lord inne und könnte uns wieder zu Ansehen führen. Es gibt jedoch eine Tatsache, deren du dir bewusst sein musst: dass er seine Tochter anbietet, ist ein Freundschaftsdienst und Severus wird sie selbst entscheiden lassen, ob sie deinen Antrag annimmt, falls du sie fragst. Dir sind die Hände gebunden, wenn du nicht alles verlieren willst. Nimmst du einen naiven, lästigen Dummkopf oder ein hübsches, kluges Mädchen, bei dem du ziemlich viel wieder gut machen musst. Ich kann dir diesmal nicht weiterhelfen, sondern nur einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben: denke nach und wähle besonnen, diese Frau wird dich den Rest deines Lebens begleiten. Sie ist an dich gebunden, wie du an sie und nur der Tod wird euren Bund wieder trennen."

Draco nickte und antwortete: „Ich werde mir Eure Worte zu Herzen nehmen Vater und mich jetzt zurückziehen."

Lucius Malfoy quittierte Dracos Aussage mit einem gönnerhaften Nicken und wendete sich dann seinem Whiskeyglas zu.

* * *

Ich hoffe das neue Chap gefällt euch! Ja, ich weiß, es ist noch nicht allzu viel passiert, aber wird es noch. Und noch etwas: ich muss leider etwas kürzer treten, Arbeit und Uni haben wieder begonnen, bedeutet natürlich für mich auch weniger Zeit für meine ffs. Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal (wahrscheinlich in zwei Wochen). Lg, vic 


	7. omnium principium difficile

**Hallo Leute!**

Dieses Chap wartete schon längere Zeit auf meinem Computer, doch ich konnte es nicht uploaden, da ich über Weihnachten mit meinem Rechner nicht ins Netz konnte (es lebe W-lan...) und durch lan zugreifen spielt es auch nicht, da mein Liebster (Rechner) selbst meinen Dad hartnäckig aussperrt, was ja nicht unbedingt das Schlechteste ist...

Doch nun genug geplappert.

Wünsche viel Vergnügen beim neuen Chap und ein gutes Neues und gebt acht, dass ihr beim Mitternachtswalzer nicht ausrutscht.

vic

* * *

**Omne principium difficile! **(Aller Anfang ist schwer!)

Draco hatte alle seine mentale Kraft benötigt, um die von ihm erwartete Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war ihm wirklich nicht leicht gefallen, so lange höflich und wohlerzogen zu spielen, bis sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Nun endlich konnte er seinem Ärger Luft machen. Er hatte sich nicht in seine Räume zurückgezogen, wie er es seinem Vater gesagt hatte, sondern war aus dem Haus gestürmt, hatte seinen Besen gerufen und flog nun über das weitläufige Anwesen.

In der Luft konnte er seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen, ohne sich sofort wieder bei seinem Vater dafür entschuldigen zu müssen, oder sich je nach Verfehlung einen kürzeren oder längeren _Cruciatus_ einfangen. Im heutigen Fall wäre das wohl ein verdammt langer, schmerzhafter _Cruciatus_. Draco konnte seinen Vater gut leiden, doch mit dessen Erziehungsmethoden kam er immer schlechter zurecht. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er sich im letzten Jahr nie dem Willen des Vaters beugen musste, da der in Askaban festsaß.

Dafür hatte er aber einen neuen Peiniger gefunden, der ihm viel von seiner Energie gekostet hatte – der dunkle Lord. Und natürlich konnte er, Draco Malfoy nicht einmal etwas zur Zufriedenheit dieses Monsters machen, nein, verdammt, jetzt blieben ihm nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten übrig... dann auch noch die Heirat, verfluchte Reiblütergesetze, es konnte nicht wahr sein.

Parkinson oder Granger, nein, eigentlich war sie ja eine Snape. Merlin, wie zum Donnerwetter sollte er da wohl wieder rauskommen. Eine der beiden musste er nehmen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht, es gab keine andere Lösung ohne das ganze Ansehen zu verlieren. Im Prinzip hatte sein Vater die Wahl für ihn schon getroffen – er würde um Grangers Hand anhalten dürfen, welch Freude.

Den Rest seines Lebens war er nun vermutlich an eine verdammte Besserwisserin gebunden, die er nie wieder los werden würde und auch mit einer Mätresse war nichts, da ihm seine Mutter seit jeher klar gemacht hatte, dass sie einer Heirat ohne Fidelius- Verbindung nicht zustimmen würde. In diesem Fall wohl wahr ‚bis der Tod euch scheidet', denn erst da löste sich die Verpflichtung dem Partner gegenüber auf. Sie würde damit der zukünftigen Mrs. Malfoy dasselbe Schicksal ersparen, das sie zu tragen hatte.

Lucius hatte ständig irgendwelche Sexabenteuer mit irgendwelchen Mädchen oder auch Burschen, was Narcissa abstoßend fand. Natürlich liebte Lucius Narcissa auf seine eigene Art und Weise, doch intim waren die beiden schon sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr gewesen. Draco konnte sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, dass die beiden jemals ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer benützt hätten (AN: was das bedeutet, brauche ich hoffentlich keinem zu erklären). Lucius machte es zwar nie wirklich öffentlich, aber es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er das Ehebett mit seiner Frau nur so lange geteilt hatte, bis sein Erbe gezeugt worden war. Auch für Draco war das nichts neues, er wusste es schon lange und er wusste auch um den Wunsch seiner Mutter, welcher ihm jetzt weitere Kopfschmerzen einbrachte.

Draco flog immer höher und entfernte sich immer weiter von dem riesigen Herrenhaus. Doch die Ruhe, die er normalerweise beim Fliegen verspürte, wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Es war wirklich verhext. Innerlich kochte er noch immer genauso, wie er weggeflogen war und schön langsam musste er ans Umkehren denken, denn ewig würde er nicht Zeit haben, um mit einer ersten Entschuldigung bei Gan.. ähm Snape anzutanzen. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn bereits morgen nach dem Fortschritt in dieser Sache fragen würde und natürlich kannte Draco auch die Konsequenzen, die ihm ein abschlägiger Bescheid seitens der von seinem Vater Erwählten einbringen würden.

Fieberhaft überlegte er seine Möglichkeiten. Sein Ärger war nun Ratlosigkeit gewichen. Er kannte dieses Mädchen doch überhaupt nicht, wusste nicht um ihre Vorlieben oder Abneigungen, konnte keinen anständigen Ansatz für eine geheuchelte Entschuldigung finden.

„Blumen!", schoss es ihm in den Kopf, „Blumen sind immer gut. Vielleicht Rosen? Ja, Rosen. Er würde noch schnell in den Gewächshäusern vorbeischauen und sich von dem Hauselfen, der für dieselbigen zuständig war, ein Rosenbouket zusammenstellen lassen. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass der Hauself es nicht übertrieb. Er schätze Hermione als ein Mädchen ein, das sich zwar durch solche Dinge verführen ließ, beeindrucken würde er sie aber nicht können, wenn es zu protzig wäre.

Die Blumen hatte Draco beschafft, ein hübscher Strauß aus pfirsichfarbenen Rosen, welche einen betörenden Duft verströmen (AN: na klar, sind ja auch magische Rosen). Und nun, tja, nun würde er sein Glück versuchen. Schlimmstenfalls müsste er wohl etwas standhaft sein, aber im Endeffekt würde er sie schon für sich gewinnen können. Nach längerem Überlegen war er nämlich zum Entschluss gekommen, dass es besser wäre, eine intelligente, hübsche Lady einer dummen, billigen Schlampe vorzuziehen. Irgendwie würden sich die beiden schon arrangieren können.

Leise schlich sich Draco wieder zurück ins Haus, um nicht von seinem Vater oder seinem Paten aufgehalten zu werden. Anscheinend hatte sein Vater auch nicht vor, mit ihm Konversation zu betreiben, denn als Draco an dessen Büro vorbeiging. Hörte er nur ein „Vermassel es nicht, Sohn!"

Na toll, der Alte hatte es doch wieder mitgekriegt. Interessant, wie ihm das immer gelang. Unruhig stieg er die Treppen hoch, doch ihm war immer noch nicht klar, was er genau sagen wollte. Zuerst einmal würde er die Blumen überreichen und dann... der nächste Schritt wäre eine förmliche Entschuldigung für – ja wofür eigentlich, dafür, dass er sich eigentlich an die Erziehung seines Vaters gehalten hatte oder lieber dafür, dass er sie immer als minderwertig betitelt hat, dafür, dass er ihr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit das Leben schwer gemacht und sie verhext hatte.

Einfach würde es wohl nicht werden. Er hoffte, dass er zumindest eine Art Waffenstillstand aushandeln konnte; schließlich lag ihm doch etwas an seinem Leben... Sein Vater würde die Hochzeit bestimmt durchbringen, aber mit einer feindlich gesinnten Gryffindor würde das eine sehr lange Ehe werden. Also besser jetzt den Stolz hinunterschlucken und später wenigstens überleben können, denn welches Feuer in dieser Hexe brannte, hatte er schon mehrmals erahnen können. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich noch an die Ohrfeige, die sie ihm im dritten Jahr zuteil werden hatte lassen.

Mittlerweile stand Draco vor der Türe und konnte nicht mehr länger warten, also fügte er sich in sein Schicksal, hob die Hand und klopfte an die Zimmertüre.

* * *

Ob Hermione ihn fressen wird? Oder verspürt die Löwin heute keinen Gusto auf Schlange?

Wollt ihr es wissen? Tja, dann schreibt mir was nettes!

Lg, vic


	8. in medias res

**hallo ihr lieben!**

hier ein neues kapitelchen geht online. schade, dass sich niemand gefunden hat, der mir einen kleinen neujahrsgruß dalassen wollte. na egal... vielleicht ja dann dieses mal. ich war zwischen weihnachten und silvester einige zeit offline und hatte genügend zeit weiterzutippen... dabei ist ein monsterkapitel herausgekommen, das ich dann doch in drei kürzere teile geteilt habe... je mehr reviews ich kriege, desto schneller geht der nächste teil online (er wartet schon in den startlöchern)

als dann, ein gutes neues

lg, vic

* * *

**In medias res**  
_Mitten in die Dinge hinein (Horaz)_

_Mittlerweile stand Draco vor der Türe und konnte nicht mehr länger warten, also fügte er sich in sein Schicksal, hob die Hand und klopfte an die Zimmertüre._

Hermione bat ihn nicht sofort herein, darum klopfte er nochmals an die Türe. Nun folgte doch die Aufforderung, den Raum zu betreten, welcher er sich beeilte nachzukommen. Hermione stand mit dem Rücken zur Türe und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, die sich mittlerweile über das Land gelegt hatte.

Draco blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen. Er hatte vieles erwartet, aber nicht so eine Schönheit. Hermione war wirklich wunderschön, wie sie da so am Fenster stand. In seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte Draco gar nicht, dass Hermione sich umgedreht hatte und ihn jetzt ansah.

„Bist du jetzt zum Fisch geworden?" Diese Frage holte ihn erst aus seiner Starre.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich war etwas überrascht. Ich... ähm habe dir etwas mitgebracht."

Er reichte der jungen Frau vor ihm den Blumenstrauß. Hermione nahm ihn an, roch daran und nickte ihm zu. Draco schnippte mit seinem Finger und eine Hauselfe erschien, sah die Blumen in der Hand der Lady und war eine Sekunde später schon wieder mit einer Kristallvase zurück, die es Hermione darbot. Diese verstand und steckte die Blumen hinein. Die Hauselfe stellte den Blumenstrauß auf den kleinen Tisch, der für derartigen Zierrat vorgesehen war. Mit einem sanften _Plopp_ verschwand die Elfe wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Draco deutete zu der Sitzgruppe am Kamin, an der Hermione kurz zuvor über ihre Vergangenheit aufgeklärt worden war. Als die beiden saßen, räusperte sich Draco und begann vorsichtig: „Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen... für alles, was ich falsch gemacht habe, was in deinem Fall wohl so ziemlich alles wäre, was ich jemals zu dir gesagt oder dir angetan habe. _(Draco fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.)_ Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich mich nicht besser benommen habe. Ich weiß, ich habe eigentlich nicht das Recht dich um so etwas wie Vergebung zu bitten und doch hoffe ich auf das große Herz, das du gegenüber anderen immer wieder bewiesen hast. Vielleicht schlägt es auch für einen Dummkopf wie mich."

Hermione ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Sie musste zugeben, berührt hatte sie diese Ansprache schon. Gerade als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzten wollte, hörte sie wie sich die Türe leise wieder schloss. Draußen stand nun ein ziemlich geknickter Draco, der in sein eigenes Zimmer schlich, als ob er die Last des Atlas übernommen hätte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er zumindest ein Zeichen einer Antwort von ihr bekommen würde. Nichts, keine Regung. Sie hatte dagesessen, als ob sie das Ganze nichts angehen würde. Vielleicht war er es auch nicht wert, er hatte sie immer behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck. Wie konnte er da nur einen Funken Verständnis erwarten. Hoffen, ja das war es was er noch konnte. Mit eingezogenem Kopf setzte sich der sonst so stolze Malfoyerbe auf ein Fenstersims in seinem Zimmer. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte ihm, dass das Wetter genau seinen Gemütszustand wiederspiegelte. Es stürmte, der Regen schlug gegen die Fensterscheiben und dann und wann durchzogen helle Blitze die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich bin zuerst nicht mehr dazu gekommen, dass ich dir meine Meinung zu dieser ganzen Sache mitteile. Du warst einfach zu schnell verschwunden."

Sie lächelte Draco an. Mit gemischten Gefühlen bedeutete er ihr fortzufahren.

„Tja, Draco. Ich hatte es mit dir niemals leicht, du hast mir immer einen Stein in den Weg gelegt, wenn du nur konntest. Manches Mal war er schwieriger zu beseitigen, manchmal auch leichter. Schmerzvoll war es jedoch meist, vor allem deine verbalen Attacken hatten es immer in sich. Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mich nie getroffen hat. In meinen ersten Jahren war ich oft außer mir vor Wut und habe dir alles Mögliche an den Hals gewünscht, doch nie wirklich gemeint. Ich bin kein Unmensch, Draco. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Ich werde dir verzeihen, doch ob ich es jemals vergessen kann liegt an dir."

Vorsichtig nahm Draco ihre Hand in seine. „Das ist mehr als ich hoffen konnte." Er führte die Hand nun zu seinen Lippen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Als seine Lippen ihre Hand berührten rannte beiden ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken hinunter. Hermines Hand immer noch haltend erhob sich Draco vom Sims und geleitete sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr Zimmer. Erst nachdem die Türe verschlossen war ließ er einen Seufzer über seine Lippen kommen, wobei er nicht zuordnen konnte, ob es Erleichterung, Vorfreude oder Angst war, es war wohl von alledem etwas dabei.

Mit getragenem Schritt machte sich der junge Mann in den Salon auf, in dem die beiden Familienoberhäupter saßen. Draco stand nun das Vergnügen bevor bei seinem Paten um die Hand von Hermione anzuhalten.

„Das hat ja gedauert, mein Sohn."

„Es tut mir leid, Vater. Severus, dürfte ich einige Worte an Sie richten?"

„Worum geht es, Draco?"

„Severus ich möchte Sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten." Lucius, der gerade sein Whiskyglas wieder absetzte musste alle Kraft zusammennehmen, um sich nicht zu verschlucken. Sein Sohn hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mit dem Mädchen zu sprechen und ihre Vergebung zu erreichen. In diesem Fall wohl wirklich Hut ab. Sein Sohn war wohl doch manches Mal zu etwas zu gebrauchen.


	9. alea iacta estis

**A/N: **sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat... aber irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht dazu überwinden das chap online zu stellen - ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber mir hat einfach der antrieb gefehlt...

egal hier ist es auf jeden fall, habt spaß damit und lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet - ich freue mich immer über ein review!

lg, vic

* * *

**Alea iacta estis!**

_Der Würfel ist gefallen (Ausspruch Caesars, als er den Rubikon überquerte und auf Rom marschierte.)_

_Sein Sohn war wohl doch manches Mal zu etwas zu gebrauchen._

Severus antwortete nicht sofort. Er deutete Draco an sich zu setzen. Erst als sich dieser niedergelassen hatte, begann er zu sprechen. „Ich überlasse dir gerne die Hand meiner Tochter, Draco. Du weißt jedoch, dass meine Antwort dich nur dazu befähigt meine Tochter zu fragen."

„Dessen bin ich mir vollkommen bewusst, Sir."

„Gut Draco."

Lucius bot Draco ein Glas an. Erhob sich aber selbst um mit seiner potentiellen Schwiegertochter noch einige Worte zu wechseln.

Hermione hatte sich inzwischen leger auf das Fensterbrett, hörte dem Regen zu, der an die Fensterscheibe trommelte und ließ ihre Gedanken in die Zukunft schweifen. Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie sie anfangs befürchtet hatte. Dracos Art nach zu urteilen, wie er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, hatte dieser Eisklotz doch Gefühle. Und der Handkuss war wirklich zärtlich gewesen, so wie sie es ihm eigentlich nicht wirklich zugetraut hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass ihr biologischer Vater ihr eröffnet hatte, dass Draco nicht die nötige Kaltblütigkeit hatte um den tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen, war ein dünner Silberstreifen am Horizont. Außerdem würde sich Draco sehr um sie bemühen, nicht, dass sie ihm das Leben noch zur Hölle machte – _bis der Tod euch scheidet_ war ein ziemlich langer Zeitraum, falls sie beide den Krieg überleben sollten. Ein Grinsen, das einem gewissen Slytherin nicht unähnlich war schlich sich in ihre Züge.

„Du hast also doch auch etwas von deinem Vater geerbt, Hermione." Hermione fuhr erschreckt herum. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber du warst so in Gedanken versunken, dass du mein Klopfen nicht vernommen hast, deshalb habe ich mich selbst eingelassen."

„Nicht so schlimm, so heftig war der Schreck nicht."

„Gut. Jetzt verstehe ich Severus, was er vorhin gemeint hat. Du siehst wie deine Mutter aus. Sie war genauso schön, wie du es bist."

Hermione senkte den Kopf und ein leichter Roséton erhellte ihre sonst so blassen Wangen.

Lucius hob vorsichtig mit seiner rechten Hand ihren Kopf wieder an und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Kein Grund den Kopf zu senken. Du hast jedes Recht ihn hoch zu tragen, du bist wunderschön. Mein Sohn kann sich glücklich schätzen eine so hübsche, kluge Frau zu bekommen, falls du ihn willst."

„Dankeschön. Ich hatte solche Worte von Ihnen nicht erwartet Mr. Malfoy."

„Hermione, nenn mich bitte Lucius."

„Gerne, Lucius."

„Klingt sofort besser. Nun will ich aber dazu kommen, weshalb ich dir deine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe noch nicht gönne. Ich möchte dich bitten nachsichtig mit meinem Sohn zu sein. Er ist ein Produkt seiner Erziehung, bei der ich zugegebenermaßen ein nicht sehr glückliches Händchen bewiesen habe. Ich muss mich aufrichtig bei dir entschuldigen, dafür, dass ich und dadurch auch Draco deine vermeintliche Abstammung nicht geschätzt haben. Es ist nicht einfach aus den alten Bahnen auszubrechen, für mich noch schwieriger als für Draco. Narzissa ließ im hinter meinem Rücken und hinter dem meines Vaters doch etwas mehr Freundlichkeit zukommen, als vorgesehen war.

Außerdem ist Draco nicht so kaltblütig, wie er erscheint. In diesem Belang hat er doch mehr von seiner Mutter, als von mir. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie er als kleines Kind einmal einen Hauselfen vor einer Bestrafung durch meinen Vater bewahren wollte. Draco war fünf, womöglich auch schon sechs Jahre alt. Er hat ein gutes Herz."

„Was passierte?"

„Das übliche. Mein Vater bestellte mich in sein Büro, ließ Draco und mich dabei zusehen, wie er den Hauselfen bestrafte, dann musste ich vor seinen Augen Draco bestrafen und schließlich bekam auch ich meine Maßregelung, weil ich den Jungen verweichlichen ließ", antwortete Lucius kalt.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun müsste. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du Draco ein bisschen von deiner Erziehung mitgeben kannst. Sei stark und lasse dich auf keinen Fall unterkriegen. Ich könnte mich heute noch Ohrfeigen, dass Narzissa es zugelassen hat, dass sich Draco dem Dunklen anschließt, während ich in Askaban festsaß. Als dein Vater Dracos Ambitionen mitbekam, war es bereits zu spät. Ich wollte nie so eine Zukunft für Draco. Er sollte es besser haben und nicht vor einem Wahnsinnigen im Staub kriechen müssen und jedes Mal aufs Neue sein Leben und das seiner Familie aufs Spiel setzen müssen. (Lucius senkt den Kopf nur um ihn mit einem Schütteln wieder anzuheben.) Wenn ich ihn doch nur davor bewahren hätte können, ich würde alles tun. Doch es geht nicht."

Hermione legte mitfühlend ihre Hand in die seine und meinte dann: „Ich danke für Ihre Offenheit, Lucius. Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie nicht enttäuschen werde."

Zärtlich strich Lucius der jungen Frau über den Kopf. „Das könntest du nicht, genauso wenig wie deine Mutter oder dein Vater es jemals gekonnt haben. Und nun gute Nacht, meine Liebe. Es war ein anstrengender Tag."

„Das war es wohl. Gute Nacht."

Lucius zog sich zurück und ließ Hermione wieder ihren Gedanken, denen sie jedoch nicht lange frönen konnte, da es wieder an ihre Türe klopfte.


	10. nuda veritas

**Nuda veritas**

_Die nackte Wahrheit (Horaz)_

Lucius zog sich zurück und ließ Hermione wieder ihren Gedanken, denen sie jedoch nicht lange frönen konnte, da es wieder an ihre Türe klopfte.

Diesmal stand ihr Vater vor der Türe.

„Draco hat mich vorhin gerade um deine Hand gebeten. Ich nehme an, dass du ihm also verziehen hast?"

„Wie hätte ich denn etwas anders tun können?"

„Du hast wohl kaum etwas von meinen Erbanlagen mitbekommen, was das angeht." Severus lächelte. „Deine Mutter konnte auch vieles Verzeihen, was ich niemals gekonnt hätte."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein.

„Möchtest du deine Mutter einmal sehen?"

„Was für eine Frage, natürlich!"

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschien ein kleines Denkarium vor ihnen. Severus holte einige kleine Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang hielt sich eines kurz an die Schläfe und leerte es dann in das Denkarium. Dann fasste er seine Tochter an der Hand und begab sich gemeinsam mit ihr in seine Erinnerung.

Sie waren am Bahnsteig des Hogwartsexpress gelandet. Irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl. Hermione legte ihre Hand in die ihres Vaters, um sich ein bisschen Sicherheit zu holen. Severus deutete auf ein kleines Mädchen, dass sich gerade mit seinem Koffer abmühte. „Das ist deine Mutter auf ihrer ersten Hogwartsreise. Dort ist Lili Evans. James Potter brauche ich dir nicht zu zeigen, Harry sieht ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich. _(Hermione nickte und stellte verwundert fest, dass es sich tatsächlich auch um Harry handeln hätte können.)_ Neben Potter steht Black. Die beiden waren schon immer unzertrennlich. Der etwas abgewrackte Typ mit dem alten Lederkoffer ist Lupin und um das Quartett zu vervollständigen dort drüben, der blasse Dreikäsehoch, der sich in Mutters Rock verkriecht, das ist Pettingrew."

„Und wo bist du?"

„Da drüben. Der schüchterne Junge, der alles mit großen Augen beobachtet und nebenbei das blaue Auge zu verdecken versucht, dass mir mein besoffener Vater am Morgen angehängt hat, als ich versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten meine Mutter zu schlagen. Sie steht übrigens direkt daneben." Hermione erkannte ihn schnell und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass es sich da um ein gewaltiges blaues Auge handelte, das er durch den gesenkten Blick zu verstecken suchte.

„Komm, wir gehen näher hin, dort kommen nämlich die Malfoys." Hermione sah einen blonden Jungen an der Hand seiner ebenfalls blonden Mutter. Mit etwas Abstand folgte ein sehr streng aussehender auch blonder Mann, der immer wieder bösartige Kommentare zu anderen Zauberern fallen ließ. Die Frau steuerte auf Eileen Snape und ihren Sohn zu. „Eileen, schön dich wieder zu sehen!" „Marleen, welch eine Freude! Geht es dir gut?" „Aber natürlich, was man von dir nicht unbedingt behaupten kann. Warum musstest du diesen Muggel nehmen? Er hat dir bisher nichts als Unglück gebracht." Die Angesprochene schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, hätte ich ihn nicht genommen, hätte ich auch meinen Severus nicht." Sie strich Severus über das Haar. Marleen Malfoy stupste ihren eigenen Sohn an und sagte: „Das ist mein Lucius. Ich nehme an, dass er sich sicher um Severus kümmern wird, oder?" „Natürlich Mutter. Ihr entschuldigt uns, der Zug wird demnächst abfahren." Mit diesen Worten nahm Lucius Severus' Hand und zog ihn in den Zug. Sie suchten sich ein Abteil. Während dieser Suche stolperte ein Mädchen, das Severus vor einem Sturz bewahrte. Dieses Mädchen war keine andere als Viola.

„Das war der Augenblick, in dem sie mir aufgefallen ist." Severus lächelte traurig. „Möchtest du noch mehr sehen?"

„Gerne, Vater."

Für einen Augenblick blieb Severus die Luft weg. Hatte er sich da eben verhört? Nein, sie hatte ihn mit Vater angesprochen. Das war für ihn wie ein Traum. Er drückte ihre Hand etwas fester, bevor er sie aus dieser Erinnerung holte und sie sich wieder in dem Raum befanden, den sie vor kurzem erst verlassen hatten.

Wiederum legte er das Fläschchen vorher an seine Schläfe, legte dieses aber zurück und nahm ein neues, das er dann auch wieder ins Denkarium leerte.

„Wir machen jetzt einen Zeitsprung. Das ist jetzt mein letztes Schuljahr." Hermione schaute sich um, überall schwebte Kürbisse herum, der Halloweenball war in vollem Gange. Alle waren maskiert. Severus deutete auf ein Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche. „Das sind deine Mutter und ich."

Hermione musste gestehen, dass die beiden verdammt gut miteinander aussahen und ihre Mutter glich einem Engel, trotz der Maske, die sie trug. Außerdem war Severus damals auch nicht so schlechtaussehend... er war vor allem noch nicht so verbittert, wie jetzt. Obwohl, der Severus, den sie in den letzten Stunden kennengelernt hatte unterschied sich deutlich von der Kerker-Fledermaus, die sie gewohnt war. Es war ihr auch seine Reaktion auf das Wort Vater nicht verborgen geblieben, sie konnte sich schön langsam mit dem Gedanken anfreunden.

Das Paar hatte inzwischen die Tanzfläche verlassen und zog sich zurück. Hermione und ihr Vater verfolgten die beiden. Severus wollte seiner Tochter noch ihre demaskierte Mutter zeigen. Sie erreichten das Zimmer und als sich die Portraittüre geschlossen hatte, löste der junge Severus das Band, das Violas Maske an deren Platz hielt. Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihre Mutter sah. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Plötzlich zog sie etwas aus der Erinnerung, in der sich die beiden jungen Leute gerade stürmisch küssten.

„Ich denke, was dann passiert ist, brauche ich dir nicht zu zeigen" meinte Snape mit einem Slytherin'schen Grinsen.

„Es gibt Dinge, die möchte eine Tochter nicht sehen!" antwortete Hermione frech.

„Möchtest du noch eine Erinnerung sehen?"

„Warum nicht?"

Der Tränkemeister nahm die Phiole, die er zuerst beiseite gelegt hatte nun wieder zur Hand und ließ den Inhalt in das Denkarium tropfen. Dann nahm er seine Tochter an die Hand und machte sich mit ihr gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Erinnerungen.

Hermione wunderte sich. Das war doch Hogwarts, diesmal Weihnachtlich dekoriert. „Wir sind hier in der Wohnung, die wir uns nach unserem Abschluss mit meiner Mutter geteilt hatten." Hermione blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich dachte..." „Nicht alles was du denkst, muss immer der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ja, es stimmt, Eileen Prince gibt es nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie gestorben ist. Sie hat es nur vorgezogen weder dem dunklen Lord noch meinem Vater eine Angriffsfläche zu bieten und somit ihren Tod vorgetäuscht." „Lass mich mal raten, Dumbledore hatte auch hier seine Finger im Spiel."

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn. Der alte Mann hat überall seine Finger im Spiel. Meine Mutter hat ihren Tod vorgetäuscht und lebt nun unter einem anderen Namen mit einem anderen Aussehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie schon kennst. Sie war zeitweise sogar eine Art Vertraute für dich, hat sie mir erzählt."

„Du meinst doch nicht wirklich unsere Bibliothekarin, Madame Pince!"

„Doch, und sie hat mir oft genug die Leviten gelesen, dass ich endlich etwas freundlicher zu dir sein soll, schließlich wärst du ja meine Tochter."

„Und du hast gesagt, du könntest die Farce nicht auffliegen lassen, der Sicherheit wegen."

„Naja, so ähnlich. Doch nun schau endlich hin. Das ist unser erstes und bisher einziges gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest."

Hermione wendete ihren Blick zu der glücklichen kleinen Familie. Ihre Mutter saß am Sofa vor dem Kamin und hatte ein kleines Bündel auf dem Arm. Zärtlich strich sie an der Wange des Babys entlang, was diesem ein fröhliches Glucksen entlockte. In diesem Moment betrat ein viel jüngerer Severus den Raum. Er sah wirklich fantastisch aus, das musste Hermione neidlos zugeben. Langsam ging er auf das Sofa zu und küsste zuerst seine Frau und dann seine Tochter auf die Stirn. Schließlich überreichte er Viola ein Päckchen und nahm im Gegenzug das Baby auf den Arm, das ihn zufrieden anlächelte.

„Du warst ein so wundervolles Baby. Meistens fröhlich und zufrieden, es war wirklich einfach dich zu lieben und es brach mir das Herz, als ich dich weggab. Es tut mir leid." Der sonst so griesgrämige Mann rang mit den Tränen. Dieser Erinnerung löste etwas in ihm aus, das er längst vergessen glaubte. Liebe. Oh ja, er hatte sie geliebt, alle beide und er wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen, doch Viola musste ihren Dickschädel durchsetzen und selbst für den Orden auf Missionen gehen und sich dabei töten lassen. Er konnte sich die Szene nicht länger ansehen. Mit einem kurz angebunden „Ich muss gehen!" riss er sich von Hermione los und verließ das Denkarium. Die junge Frau konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, war ihr leiblicher Vater auch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

Sollte sie ihm nachlaufen? Nein, lieber nicht. Sie würde mit ihm morgen nochmals darüber reden. Sie zog es vor nochmals zum Weihnachtsfest zurückzukehren und das einzige gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest bewusst mitzuerleben.

* * *

und hat es gefallen oder war es vielleicht doch etwas zu kitschig? lasst es mich wissen!

lg, vic


End file.
